creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Café Haima
Teil 1: Globalisierung Die Straßenbahn rauschte geräuschvoll über die quietschenden Schienen. Ich schlenderte durch die sonnendurchflutete Fußgängerzone. Wie für einen Freitagvormittag üblich, herrschten überall Hektik und Rastlosigkeit. Ich versuchte, nicht allzu sehr zu schwitzen und ärgerte mich darüber, dass mir die Kleider dennoch am Leib klebten, als ein angenehmer Klang meine Ohren erfüllte. Ein hohes melodisches Pfeifen, das jedoch nicht einmal ansatzweise nervig war. Es hörte sich an als würde der Wind durch eine Röhre wehen und genau genommen stimmte das sogar. Am Rand des kopfsteingepflasterten Gehsteiges stand ein Mann in einem Poncho, einem Kleidungstück das aus geradezu hypnotischen Webmustern in dunklen Farben bestand. Er hatte blonde Haare und ein etwas kantiges Gesicht, sah aber im Großen und Ganzen ziemlich gut aus. In der Hand hielt er ein exotisch aussehendes Instrument, das sich aus vielen Röhren verschiedener Länge zusammensetzte. Wenn er hinein blies gab es einen beruhigenden Ton, den er nach eigener Vorstellungskraft mit anderen Tönen kombinieren zu können schien. Vor ihm lag ein geöffneter Koffer, in dem sich eine beachtliche Menge Kleingeld befand. Ich spürte wie Klänge des Panflötenspielers auf mich wirkten. Er spielte wirklich wunderschön, meine Beine schienen sich von alleine zu ihm hin zu bewegen. „Ähm… Hallo…!“, sagte ich und fühlte, wie sich ein etwas verlegenes Lächeln auf meine Lippen stahl. Der Straßenmusikant unterbrach sein Spiel. „Na meine Hübsche?“, fragte er. Ein wohliger Schauder durchfuhr mich, als er zurücklächelte. Für einen unendlich langen Augenblick herrschte Stille. Ein Schweigen, das ich um jeden Preis brechen wollte. „Ähm… Bist du Peruaner…?“, hörte ich mich sagen. Zwei Sekunden später hatte ich das Bedürfnis mich selbst zu ohrfeigen. „Ob ich Peruaner bin?“, er grinste. Seine Stimme klang so akzentfrei, dass mir die Frage noch bescheuerter vorkam. „Nicht ganz. Aber muss man Peruaner sein um Panflöte zu spielen?“ „Nein! Nein…!“. Meine Stimme klang wesentlich weniger fest als ich gehofft hatte. „Tja, ich kann’s nachvollziehen, leider sind die Klischees nicht so einfach aus den Köpfen der Leute zu kriegen…“. Er lächelte verständnisvoll. „J-ja…“, stotterte ich. „Wo kommst du dann her?“, fragte ich das Erste, was mir einfiel. „Ich komme aus der Stadt, aber das ist nun mal Globalisierung.“ „Ist das schlecht?“, wollte ich wissen, obwohl ich gleichzeitig zweifelte, ob mich das Thema an sich allzu sehr interessierte. „Tja… Die Welt war mal groß, aber jetzt ist sie klein. Zu klein um alle zu ernähren. Und deshalb stehe ich in der Fußgängerzone und spiele Panflöte.“ Er lachte und ich stimmte ohne darüber nachzudenken in sein Lachen ein. Als es nach kurzer Zeit verebbt war, fuhr er fort: „Aber ich will dich jetzt nicht mit weltschmerzlichen Themen langweilen, immerhin willst du ja eine Show!“ Und mit diesen Worten begann er, in meisterlicher Präzision auf seiner Panflöte zu spielen. Mir war als würde ich die Musik fühlen. Eine wunderschöne Melodie, die mir vorkam als würde ich sie schon ewig kennen, so als wäre sie mir als Kleinkind vorgesungen worden. Für einen Moment vergaß ich alles um mich herum, es gab nur mich und ihn. Ich kann nicht sagen, wie lange ich ihm lauschte, doch ich vergaß die Zeit und so bekam ich einen halben Herzinfarkt, als mein Blick eine Uhr streifte. „Verdammt! Ich müsste eigentlich längst wieder an der Uni sein! Tut mir leid, ich muss gehen!“ „Kein Problem.“ Er ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Weißt du was, heute Abend gibt es ein kleines Konzert im Café Haima, nicht nur ich sondern die verschiedensten Leute mit den verschiedensten Instrumenten treten auf! Würde dir bestimmt gefallen.“ „Was?“, rief ich etwas überrumpelt, „nicht das mir das Angebot nicht gefallen würde, aber ich kenne dich doch gar nicht!“ Dies entsprach der Wahrheit. „Oh entschuldige, das ist mir jetzt peinlich!“, sagte er in einem Ton, der das Gegenteil suggerierte. „Roland“, sagte er und reichte mir eine bedruckte Karte. „Roland Barlow! Und wie heißt du?“ „Mina!“, sagte ich bereitwillig während ich mir überlegte, dass ich gerade wie ein Schulmädchen auf seinen Charme hereingefallen war. „Toll!“, sagte Roland verschmitzt. „Dann sehen wir uns ja heut Abend!“ „Ich…“, setzte ich an, „ich kenne dieses Café nicht, dieses…“ „Haima! Es ist auch nicht sehr bekannt. Keine Sorge, wie wäre es, wenn wir uns wieder hier treffen? So gegen zehn?“ „In Ordnung!“, sagte ich nach viel zu kurzem Zögern. „Dann bis heute Abend.“ Und mit einer beängstigenden Mischung aus Unsicherheit und Vorfreude ging ich. Während ich ihn verließ spielte er weiter auf seiner Flöte. - Der Tag war noch lange und stressig, doch schließlich ging auch er vorbei. Nachdem ich geduscht und angezogen vor dem Spiegel stand fragte ich mich, ob ich mich wirklich auf ein Date mit einem Typen einlassen sollte, den ich nicht kenne. Ich meine, wie dumm könnte ich sein um ihn wirklich zu treffen? Er könnte sonst was vorhaben! Andererseits… Die Melodie verfolgte mich… Ich spürte eine unfassbare Faszination davon ausgehen. Sollte ich wirklich…? Während ich noch mit mir rang klingelte mein Handy. „Hey!“, kam eine wohl bekannte, weibliche Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher, „hast du nicht Lust heute mitzukommen? Es ist ‚Déjà-Vu Party‘ in unserer Bar! Alles was du vor Mitternacht trinkst kriegst du nach Mitternacht umsonst!“ Ich hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu. Sollte ich jetzt zusagen? Ich hatte es Roland trotz allem versprochen, aber ich kannte ihn doch gar nicht! Ein Seufzer entfuhr mir. Hoffentlich hatte sie ihn nicht gehört. „Klar!“, sagte ich nach einigem Zögern und bemerkte kurz darauf, dass mein melancholischer Tonfall durchaus zu ihren Ohren fand. „Ist irgendwas?“, die Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme war rührend, doch ich tat sie mit einem knappen „Nein! Nichts! Bis später!“ ab. Ich seufzte ein zweites Mal als ich den Auflegen-Knopf drückte. Wahrscheinlich war es besser so. Ich hatte diesen Roland noch nie zuvor gesehen. Warum sollte ich ihm trauen, geschweige denn mich auf ihn einlassen? Ich schüttelte mehrmals den Kopf und zwang mich zu grinsen. Ja, das wäre wirklich bescheuert gewesen. Nachdem ich die Wohnung verlassen hatte, machte ich mich mit meinen Freundinnen auf den Weg in die Bar. Es war eine sehr großes Etablissment in der Innenstadt, das mich schon immer mehr an eine vollwertige Disco erinnert hatte. Immerhin gab es dort drei Dancefloors und haufenweise Tresen. Die Sonne war noch nicht ganz untergegangen, als wir ankamen. Sieben Mädchen waren wir. Sechs davon lachten. Eine Clique von Studentinnen die sich am Wochenende einen hinter die Binde kippen ist vieles, aber sicherlich nichts Ungewöhnliches. Und so war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass uns auch nichts ungewöhnliches passierte. Eigentlich wollte ich sowieso nur meine Ruhe. Kein stupides Feiern und Trinken. Letztendlich kam mir diese erzwungene, aufgesetzte Fröhlichkeit auch nur wie etwas vor, dass meinen langen, stressigen Tag fortsetzte. Wo ich auch hinging, ich musste mich maskieren und anpassen. Ich verabscheute den ganzen Trubel, aber noch mehr verabscheute ich die Einsamkeit und so blieb mir nichts anderes übrig als ständig mit mir im Clinch zu liegen. Ich musste das eine ertragen um das andere zu vermeiden. Die Boxen dröhnten mich mit Musik voll, die ich nicht mochte und der ständige Wunsch nach Hause zu gehen und einfach nur zu schlafen wurde übermächtig. Ich sah zu meinen Freundinnen hinüber die sich angeregt an den Jungs rieben. Und musste ein Würgen unterdrücken. Andererseits hatte ich meine letzten drei Freunde innerhalb von vier Monaten gehabt. Energisch schüttelte ich diese Gedanken ab. Eine meiner Freundinnen –ich kann nicht mehr sagen welche- winkte mir als sie an mir vorbei ging, mit einem simplen Handzeichen gab ich ihr zu verstehen, dass ich ging. Ich wartete nicht einmal auf ein Signal des Verstehens sondern verschwand einfach nur durch den Haupteingang und lief mit klackenden Schritten in die Nacht. Es dauerte keine zehn Minuten, bis ich mich mies fühlte. Sie hatten sich so auf diesen Abend gefreut und mich mit offenen Armen empfangen und ich war einfach abgehauen. Eigentlich wollte ich ja bei ihnen sein aber… Es hielt mich zurück! Eine Kralle tief in mir! Eine Kette die mich an mich selbst fesselte, die jeden Kontakt den ich mir wünschte unerträglich machte. Wieder ein Seufzen. Die Nacht war kälter als erwartet und das obwohl es Sommer war. Fröstelnd bewegte ich mich durch die dunklen Gassen der Stadt. Ich hatte keine Uhr und wusste nicht wie spät es war, doch ich hoffte, dass in der Fußgängerzone noch immer Straßenbahnen fuhren. Die Neonlichter der geschlossenen Geschäfte leuchteten auf das Kopfsteinpflaster und ich war gerade dabei, die menschenleeren Gehsteige zu betreten, als ich etwas hörte, das mich erschaudern ließ. Ein Schock, gepaart mit Ekstase durchfuhr meinen Körper, ich spürte ein fast unbeschreibliches Gefühl von Angst, Neugier und Freude. Nicht weit von mir spielte jemand auf einer Panflöte. „Hallo Mina…!“, die Melodie wurde unterbrochen und eine weiche und freundliche Stimme drang an meine Ohren. „Ro-Roland…!“, stotterte ich. „Du…“ „Schön, dass du kommen konntest.“ Er ließ mich nicht ausreden. „Ich… Ich wollte grade nach Hause, ich…!“ Der Versuch meine Gedanken zu ordnen scheiterte. Als er wieder zu spielen anfing bewegten sich meine Beine wie von selbst auf ihn zu. Er begrüßte mich mit einem warmherzigen Lächeln. „Warst du feiern?“, fragte er, worauf ich entgegen meiner Natur nickte. „Ich wollte eigentlich früher nach Hause gehen.“ Meine Stimme hörte sich für mich anders an. „Wieso das denn?“, seine Fragen hörten nicht auf. „Weil ich… ich…“, ich versuchte verzweifelt nachzudenken, „ich will meine Freunde nicht sehen! Ich halte menschliche Nähe nicht aus! Aber… aber wenn sie weg sind dann…“ „Ich hasse dich! Verlass mich nicht!“, fiel mir Roland ins Wort. Nicht nur das mich dieser Mann durch seine bloße Anwesenheit dazu gebracht hatte, ihm mein Herz auszuschütten, jetzt schien er mir auch noch die Worte aus dem Mund zu nehmen. „Du hast furchtbare Angst vorm verlassen werden, nicht wahr? Dennoch erträgst du es nicht, alleine zu sein. Trotzdem fühlst du dich unfähig, dich auf irgendeinen Menschen einzulassen. Sicherlich gab es ein schreckliches Erlebnis in deinem Leben. Irgendetwas, das einen Fremdkörper in deiner Seele hinterlassen hat, der dich ständig quält.“ Ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie sich meine Augen weiteten. Hatte er das gerade wirklich gesagt. Mein Herz begann zu rasen. Angst ließ mich zittern, doch auf der anderen Seite… Auf der anderen Seite spürte ich eine Wärme in mir, die ich schon seit Jahren vermisst hatte. Es war das Gefühl verstanden zu werden. „Man nennt es Borderline-Persönlichkeitsstörung“, flüsterte Roland und kam mit seinem Gesicht so nahe an meines, dass sich beinahe unsere Nasen berührten. „Ich hatte es auch eine ganze Zeit lang.“ „Hatte…?“, stammelte ich kaum hörbar, „Borderline ist unheilbar!“ „Nichts ist unheilbar!“, antwortete er leise. „Die Welt ist nur zu klein um uns alle zu ernähren.“ Er strich mir über die Wange wobei mich eine Wallung aus Hitze durchdrang. Dann nahm er mich bei der Hand und zog mich mit sich. „Komm, ich zeige dir die Heilung!“, und nach seinen Worten bewegten wir uns durch die finsteren Straßen. Hinein in den Kern des Nachtlebens einer Stadt, die ich zu kennen glaubte. ---- Teil 2: Panflötenspieler Schmutziges Licht drang aus milchigem Fensterglas. Ansonsten war diese dunkle Gasse bar jeder Beleuchtung. Vor einer Tür, die nicht von der Umgebung zu unterscheiden war, hing ein Schild, auf das mit silbernen Buchstaben ‚Café Haima‘ gedruckt worden war. „Keine Sorge! Der äußere Eindruck täuscht gewaltig!“, sprach Roland und öffnete die Tür. Eines sah ich sofort: ‚Gewaltig‘ traf es nicht einmal ansatzweise. Im Innern dieser erbärmlich aussehenden Fassade war ein riesig wirkender Raum mit hohen Decken, dessen Wände mit dunkelroten Teppichen ausgekleidet waren, bestickt mit undefinierbaren Szenen aus spiralförmigem Surrealismus. Es war warm. Nicht zu warm. Die Temperatur war genau richtig, was möglicherweise am gemütlich wirkenden Holzboden lag. Gegenüber vom Eingang war eine kleine Bühne mit scharlachfarbigen Vorhängen aufgebaut, davor gab es einige Tische und Stühle. Seitlich war ein edel aussehender Tresen aus Ebenholz, hinter dem eine arrogant wirkende Frau in einer kunstvollen Bewegung Kaffee in eine Tasse goss. Auf der Bühne selbst war ein korpulenter, fast fetter Gitarrenspieler. Trotz seines vorurteilbehafteten Äußeren war das Spiel seines Instruments atemberaubend. Ich spürte wie ich langsam in einen fast tranceartigen Zustand verfiel. Café Haima… Hier könnte es mir gefallen. Als ich mich umsah bemerkte ich, dass der Raum von zwei Arten von Personen erfüllt war: Der größere Teil der vielleicht 20 oder 30 Besucher hatte ein zufriedenes Lächeln im Gesicht und sah in kontrolliertem Genuss zur Bühne hinauf. Der andere Teil starrte den dicken Gitarristen an als wäre er eine Sonnenfinsternis auf Opium. Die Gesichtszüge dieser wenigen Gäste sahen aus als wären sie in einem tiefen Rausch und das alleine durch die Klänge der Musik. Ob auch ich zu ihnen gehörte? Höchstwahrscheinlich denn auch ich spürte eine steigende Ekstase in mir aufsteigen. „Schöne Musik, nicht wahr?“, jemand hatte meine Hand genommen. „Er ist wirklich unglaublich!“, flüsterte Roland, doch zu mehr als einem schwachen Nicken konnte ich mich nicht durchringen. Dieser Panflötenspieler hatte mich hergebracht. Ich spürte, wie sich etwas in meinem Bauch überschlug, ein Gefühl, dass ich schon sehr lange nicht mehr hatte. Wie hatte ich ihm nur misstrauen können? Tosender Applaus holte mich zurück in die Realität. Das Gitarrenspiel war zu Ende und der Musiker verschwand hinter dem Vorhang. Kurz darauf erschien ein Mann mit dunkler Hautfarbe, er trug ein rotes Hemd, einen schwarzen Sakko und eine Jeans. Während er dem Künstler applaudierte beanspruchte er gleichzeitig das Mikrofon für sich und begann eine Ansage: „Das war wundervoll! Deine Gitarrenkunst ist einfach unnachahmlich!“ Ein leicht arabischer Akzent verlieh seiner Stimme einen gewissen fremdländischen Charme. „So, wie ich sehe ist Roland endlich angekommen! Dann können wir endlich mit dem Hauptprogramm beginnen!“ Ich sah den jungen Mann neben mir verwirrt an. Offensichtlich hatte er mit Konzert auch gemeint, dass er selbst spielen würde. Allmählich fing ich an Roland wirklich zu bewundern und das obwohl ich bei den meisten Menschen zuerst das schlechte sah. Der Panflötenspieler war bereits auf die Bühne gestiegen. „Danke Malek!“, sagte er und fand sich auf seinem Platz ein. „Die anderen warten schon! Einen Applaus für unser kleines philharmonisches Orchester!“, verkündete der Moderator daraufhin in sein Mikro, „nur hier im Café Haima bilden diese verschiedenen exotischen Instrumente eine Musikgruppe! Hier haben wir Roland an der Panflöte, Farook am Guqin, Malika und Emma an den Okarinas, Jannik an der Zither, Anita an den Bongos und Daniel am Didgeridoo!“ Auf sein Stichwort erschien ein orientalisch aussehender Junge mit einem seltsamen Zupfinstrument auf der Bühne. Ihm folgten zwei Mädchen –Zwillinge- mit kleinen Gefäßflöten, ein blasser Junge mit roten Haaren der seine Zither umklammert hielt, eine junge, südländische Dame mit zwei Schlaginstrumenten und ein stämmiger Schwarzhaariger mit undefinierbarer Herkunft, der ein langes hölzernes Horn vor sich hertrug. „Ja, hier im Café Haima kommen Musiker und Musikinstrumente aus aller Welt zusammen!“, rief Malek heiter. „Ihr glaubt diese unterschiedlichen Instrumente passen nicht zusammen? Dann hört ihn selbst! Den großartigen Sound!“ Er machte eine ausgedehnte Armbewegung und die Gruppe begann zu spielen. Der Traumzustand in dem ich schwebte als ich nur Rolands Panflöte hörte war nichts im Vergleich zu dem was jetzt kam. Ich fühlte mich als würde ich ganz langsam fallen; flog frei in einem unendlichen weißen Raum, dessen Farbe sich mit jedem Ton änderte, mir war als würden die Noten ein riesiges farbiges Mosaik kreieren und ich konnte es fast sehen. Wann hatte ich das letzte Mal so eine Freude gespürt? Es war eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit her. Normalerweise gab es immer irgendetwas, das mich am Boden hielt. Etwas das es mir unmöglich machte mich frei zu fühlen. Es kam mir vor als würden sie Stunden, ja Tage lang spielen. Perfekt ineinandergreifende Töne und sie kamen aus den verschiedensten Teilen der Welt, aber passten unendlich gut zueinander. Dieser Fluss der Musik schaffte etwas, das der Menschheit möglicherweise niemals gelingen würde. Und Roland war für diesen unfassbaren Klang verantwortlich. Sein Anblick jagte mir ein heißes Kribbeln durch den Körper. Schließlich wurde die Melodie leiser und leiser, bis das Stück in einem hallenden Ton, der wie das Flüstern eines Kindes klang, sein Ende fand. Angespannte Stille mündete in donnernden Applaus. „Habt ihr das gehört?“, rief der dunkelhäutige Moderator in die begeisterte Menge, „das war musikalische Kunst in höchster Vollendung!“ Malek klatschte und verbeugte sich vor dem Panflötenspieler und dem Rest der Gruppe. „Eine Vorstellung solcher musikalischer Genies hört ihr nur hier, im Café Haima!“ Noch einmal schüttelte er den lächelnden Musikanten die Hände bevor er Mikrofon samt dazugehörigem Publikum ergriff: „Doch ich bin sicher ihr seid schon ganz ungeduldig! Also kommen wir jetzt zum Höhepunkt! Meine verehrten Musikanten, ich möchte euch bitten, eure Gäste auf die Bühne zu holen!“ Roland sah mir direkt in die Augen. Ich zitterte. Was sollte das? War ich sein Gast? Wollte er wirklich mich nach oben mitnehmen? Als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen nickte er sanft. Zögerlich bewegte ich mich auf ihn zu. Ich hatte mich einlullen lassen wie ein Schulmädchen! Was hatte dieser Junge nur an sich? Überhaupt was sollte das alles hier? Warum sollte er gerade mich an diesen wundervollen Ort mitnehmen, der über jeden Vergleich erhaben war? Letztendlich besiegte Neugier den Zweifel. Er nahm meine Hand und zog mich auf das Podest. Neben mir war für jeden anderen Musiker ein weiterer Gast des jeweils anderen Geschlechts erschienen. „Das hier ist die wunderschöne Mina!“, rief Roland in die Menge. „Sie ist unser erster Gast!“ Ohne Vorwarnung ergriff er mich. Meine Füße überschlugen sich, doch er hielt mich fest. Und während ich in seinen Armen lag war sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter von meinem entfernt. „Ich habe dir gesagt, ich hätte eine Heilung für Borderline!“, flüsterte er während er näher und näher kam. „Du wirst sie jetzt bekommen! Entspann dich! Dieser Moment gehört ganz dir!“ Ich wollte die Augen schließen in Erwartung geküsst zu werden, doch er… hatte sich verändert. Aus seinem sanften Lächeln wurde nach und nach eine Grimasse, die ich schon des Öfteren bei Drogenabhängigen kurz vor einem Schuss gesehen hatte. Innerhalb eines kurzen Momentes zeigte Rolands Antlitz eine gierige, grinsende Fratze. Ein dünner Spalt bildete sich zwischen seinen Lippen, dem ein durch Mark und Bein gehendes Zischen entstieg. Und in einem Schockmoment, der mich mit Fäusten zu bearbeiten schien, fletschte Roland zwei lange und scharfe Eckzähne. Ein spitzer Schrei ertönte unmittelbar neben mir. Dieses warme Gefühl in mir war rapide abgekühlt. Mein Herz raste noch immer… doch aus anderen Gründen. Verzweifelte Fäuste schlugen in Richtung des Panflötenspielers. Immer und immer wieder rammten meine angespannten Knöchel sein Gesicht, meine Füße versuchten seine Beine zu erwischen doch es hatte keinen Sinn, denn sein Griff war gnadenlos… Dachte ich zumindest. Für einen Moment sah ich wie sein wärmendes und charmantes Lächeln zu einem abscheulichen Grinsen geworden war, dann ließ er mich los. Ich stolperte zurück und fiel rücklings von der Bühne. Das harte Holz schlug mir gegen den Rücken und für einen Moment sah ich das Café verschwommen doch meine Sicht wurde schneller wieder klar und scharf als mir lieb war. Eine ganze Schar von Leuten blickte auf mich herab. Ihre Zähne funkelten. Es sah fast aus, als hätten das weiße Gebiss der Besucher selbst Augen, die gierig aufblitzten. Sie kamen näher und näher. Zwischen ihren Beinen hindurch konnte ich erkennen, dass ein junger Mann auf dem Boden lag, dem die Okarina spielenden Zwillinge abwechselnd in den Hals bissen. Innerhalb einer Sekunde wurde mir eiskalt. Schock um Schock durchfuhr mich und ich spürte, wie sich Tränen in meinen Augen sammelten. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Das musste ein grausamer, geschmackloser Witz sein! Mehr nicht! „Seht sie euch an Leute! Die Gäste unseres Orchesters!“, rief Maleks Stimme durch den Raum. „Das gibt es nur hier, im Café Haima! Einem Treffpunkt für unseres Gleichen aus aller Welt! Unsere großartigen Musiker haben sie mitgebracht und sie werden für uns alle ein Festmahl bieten!“ Ich erschauderte schlimmer denn je. Nicht nur Panik zerquetschte mein Inneres. Es hatte in meinem Leben viele Männer gegeben, die nur Sex wollten, aber… Roland hatte eine Ausstrahlung wie kein anderer Mensch… Ich dachte er würde mein Weltbild sprengen und verdammt, das hatte er getan! Und er wollte nur mein Blut. Zwischen die Todesangst mischte sich ein weiteres, schmerzendes Gefühl. Die Monster kamen näher. Angst und Ekel ließen mich erschaudern, als ich kalte Speicheltropfen auf mein Gesicht fallen spürte. Schließlich drängte sich auch der Panflötenspieler höchstpersönlich in die Menge dieser Geier in Menschengestalt. „Du riechst schon von hier aus herrlich, Mina!“, rief er. Selbst seine Art zu sprechen hatte sich verändert. Aus einer festen, schmeichelnden Stimme war ein unkontrolliertes Keuchen geworden. Meine Hände verkrampften sich und ich hatte das Bedürfnis, mich irgendwo festzuhalten. Das konnte einfach nicht wirklich passieren! Es gab Zeiten in denen ich wirkliche Selbstmordgedanken hegte, aber… sollte ich jetzt wirklich sterben? Ich schloss die Augen, als die blutgierigen Fratzen sich meinen wehrlosen Adern näherten. ---- Teil 3: Bandenkrieg Ein Klirren, ein Poltern, und ein hasserfülltes Zischen dutzender Zungen. „Guten Abend!“, sagte eine kalte, aber seltsam charismatische Stimme. Zögerlich öffnete ich die Augen. Meine Angreifer, selbst Roland, hatten sich von mir abgewandt und starrten zur Tür. Ich rollte mich langsam und fast lautlos aus dem Zentrum ihrer bisherigen Aufmerksamkeit und kroch zwischen den Beinen der abgelenkten Bestien hindurch. Selbst wenn ich jemanden berührte, schien er keine Notiz von mir zu nehmen. „Was? WAS HABT IHR HIER ZU SUCHEN…?“ Diesmal verwendete Malek kein Mikrofon, doch sein zornesgeladener Schrei hallte auch so durch das ganze Café. Mittlerweile war es mir gelungen, tatsächlich den Tresen zu erreichen und mich hochzuziehen. Niemand schien sich für mich zu interessieren und ich war noch nie so erleichtert darüber, wie jetzt. Als ich zum Eingang sah, wurde mir auch bewusst, was diesen ganzen Auffuhr verursachte. Die Scheiben lagen in Scherben und in der eingetretenen Tür standen mehrere seltsam aussehende Leute. Männer und Frauen, in zerschlissenen Kleidern und Springerstiefeln. Sie trugen löchrige Westen, waren geschminkt und gepierct und hatten grell gefärbte Haarsträhnen. Solche Menschen –zumindest hatte ich sie immer für Menschen gehalten- lungerten oft in der Fußgängerzone herum und nun standen drei von ihnen im Café, während sich hinter der Schwelle eine kleine Armee tummelte. „Was wir hier zu suchen haben, Malek?“, fragte der Vorderste mit leichter Belustigung. „Na wenn der High-Society-Abschaum eine Fressparty schmeißt, lassen wir uns das doch nicht entgehen!“ Der Anführer dieser seltsamen Punks war mit einer Axt bewaffnet. Seine Kameraden trugen Stahlrohre, Ketten, Sägen, Messer und viele andere stählerne, kampfesgierige Werkzeuge. „Also…“, sprach der Mann in der Tür weiter. „Überlasst ihr uns eure Beute freiwillig oder müssen wir erst nachhelfen?“ Während dieses Satzes bleckte er seine langen, spitzen Zähne. „Ihr kommt, in mein Café, zeigt keinen Respekt, sprecht Drohungen aus und beleidigt meine Gäste!“, antwortete Malek in steigender Lautstärke. „ICH WERDE EUCH ZEIGEN, WAS IHR BEKOMMT!“ In einem unmöglich wirkenden Sprung, flog der dunkelhäutige Cafébesitzer von der Bühne aus auf den Anführer seiner Feinde zu. Kurz darauf schien es für niemanden mehr ein Halten zu geben. Mich und die anderen Opfer schien man völlig vergessen zu haben, und das obwohl es doch angeblich um uns ging. Ich konnte sehen wie Fleischfetzen durch die Luft flogen und spritzendes Blut die Inneneinrichtung verunstaltete. Mein Herz raste. Einerseits in Angst, andererseits im Adrenalinrausch! Ich hatte eine reelle Chance zu fliehen. Die Eingangstür war noch immer von den Angreifern besetzt und so rannte ich zum Ausgang hinter dem ich die Küche vermutete. Ich unterdrückte mit aller Macht einen Schrei, als ich angekommen war. Der Raum in dem ich mich befand war definitiv die Küche. Völlig abrupt blieb ich stehen und versuchte mein unkontrolliert rasendes Herz zu beruhigen. An die Wände waren Menschen genagelt. Lange Haken hielten die Körper an den ursprünglich weißen, rot verschmierten Kacheln fest. An den Wunden im durchbohrten Fleisch waren Schläuche befestigt, die zu verschiedenen Gläsern und Behältern führten und von einer roten Flüssigkeit erfüllt waren. Sie zuckten. Als ich meinen Blick auf das Gesicht eines Mädchens an der Wand richtete, sah sie mich mit einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Benommenheit an. Es waren drei Männer und drei Frauen… und sie lebten noch. Sie hatten ein unfassbar schreckliches Schicksal erlitten. Lebendige Getränkespender für gierige Wesen. Ihre einzige Aufgabe bestand darin in entsetzlich langsamer Geschwindigkeit zu verbluten. Sie alle bewegten die Lippen, offenbar wollten sie noch immer um Hilfe schreien und das obwohl der Tod wohl das Beste war, was ihnen jetzt noch hätte passieren können… Und ich wäre auch zu so etwas geworden… Nur aus diesem Grund hatte Roland mich angesprochen. Ich verlor die Beherrschung, beugte mich nach vorne und übergab mich. Überließ all meine Sinne den schmerzhaften Stößen aus meinen Eingeweiden, sehnte mich dem bisschen Freiheit dass sie mir geben konnten um das einzige zu tun, was mir logisch erschien: Ich nahm die Beine in die Hand und rannte. Immer schneller mit der wachsenden Hoffnung, dass auch die Köche dieses Cafés in einen Kampf mit den Punks verwickelt waren. Mein Herz klopfte, doch das Adrenalin nahm mir den Schmerz. Ich hatte das Bedürfnis die Opfer dieser grausamen Bestien zu retten, doch was könnte ich alleine schon tun? Ich musste die Polizei rufen! Vielleicht gleich die Armee! Völlig egal! Irgendjemand musste uns doch gegen die blutsaugenden Monster verteidigen! Mit einem mal schien sich mehrere eiskalte Dolche aus meinem Inneren zu ziehen, als ich ein Fenster über einer Heizung sah. „Haltet noch ein bisschen durch! Ich werde Hilfe holen!“, flüsterte ich mehr zu mir selbst als zu den blutenden Leidträgern an der Wand. So kletterte ich auf den Heizkörper, riss das Fenster auf und zog mich nach oben. Aus heiterem Himmel ergriff jemand meinen Fußknöchel. Ich stieß einen panischen Schrei aus und versuchte mich verzweifelt aus dem Fenster zu hieven. Widerwillig drehte ich den Kopf und sah einen jungen Mann in einem blutgetränkten Poncho, zerzausten, blonden Haaren und einer von grausiger Mordlust verzerrten Miene. „Du willst schon gehen, Mina? Das ist aber schade!“, rief Roland dessen Stimme mich an eine Hyäne erinnerte. Statt zu antworten trat ich ihm ins Gesicht und zog verzweifelt am Fensterrahmen. Ich musste hier raus! Ich musste! Tränen liefen meine Wangen hinunter. Wie hatte ich nur auf einen billigen Panflötenspieler hereinfallen können? Wieso war ich nicht einfach auf der Party bei meinen Freundinnen geblieben? Wieso hatte ich ihre Freundschaft nie als so wichtig empfunden, wie sie es verdient hätten? Sollte ich das hier überleben, würde ich ihnen eine wirkliche Freundin sein! Das schwor ich! Ich mobilisierte meine letzte Kraft, spannte all meine Muskeln an und zog mich nach oben. Roland ließ meinen Fuß nach ein paar weiteren Tritten los und ich hatte mich schon halb aus dem Fenster gelehnt als ich das Gleichgewicht verlor. Mit dem Kopf voraus fiel ich dem Hinterhof des Café Haima entgegen. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nahm ich wahr, wie mir jemand kichernd hinterhersprang, dann wurde alles schwarz. ---- Epilog: Unstillbare Gier Regelmäßiges Piepen ließ mich erwachen. Ich erwartete, dass sich meine Augen erst langsam an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen würden, doch seltsamerweise sah ich sofort alles in erstaunlicher Schärfe. Das Bett auf dem ich lag war nicht gerade bequem und das ich nichts außer einem weißen Hemd trug, war auch nicht das, was ich mir unter idealen Umständen vorstellte, trotzdem… Ich fühlte mich nicht wirklich schlecht und das obwohl ich auf den Kopf gefallen war. Langsam setzte ich mich auf und entfernte die Pulsmesser von Brust und Fingern. Jemand musste mich gefunden haben, denn offenbar befand ich mich in einem Krankenhaus. Obwohl es draußen finstere Nacht war, war meine Sicht war gut… toll… besser denn je! Und noch während ich mich in Sicherheit wog, stellten sich die ersten Beschwerden ein: Mein Kopf dröhnte und ich spürte einen starken, drückenden Schmerz im Mund. „Meine Zähne…“ Es dauerte keine halbe Sekunde bis ich begriff, nachdem mir dieses Flüstern entfuhr. Panisch sprang ich aus dem Bett und stürmte zum Waschbecken. Etwas in mir war felsenfest überzeugt, kein Spiegelbild zu haben. Erleichtert stellte ich fest, dass das abgedunkelte Glas mein Gesicht noch immer reflektierte. Doch es verstrichen kaum die winzigsten Augenblicke, bevor ein schrecklicher Gedanke all meine Erleichterung erstarren ließ. Ich öffnete den Mund und konnte sie sehen. Die langen, spitzen Reißzähne, die allmählich aus meinem Kiefer zu wachsen schienen. Einen schrecklichen Augenblick lang durchfuhr mich ein nie dagewesenes Entsetzen. Vorsichtig berührte ich die Spitze. Ein geplagtes Stöhnen stahl sich aus meinem Hals. Mein Zahnfleisch schmerzte fürchterlich und ich wandte meinen Blick von mir selbst ab. Einzelne Tränen klammerten sich an meine Pupillen. Doch bevor sie sich einen Weg in ihre Freiheit bahnen konnten, spürte ich etwas anderes. Ein Gefühl, dass jedes andere in meinem Leben wie eine unwirkliche Belanglosigkeit wirken ließ. Es fühlte sich an als hätte ich wortwörtlich Feuer getrunken. Ein schreckliches Brennen begann damit, meine Kehle zu versengen. Mein Mund fühlte sich widerlich trocken an und mir drehte sich der Magen um… Durst ergriff mich… schrecklicher Durst. Langsam schlich ich aus meinem Krankenzimmer, denn ich hatte etwas gerochen, das mir fast die Sinne raubte. Ein metallisch-süßlicher Geruch ging von meiner gesamten Umgebung aus… und aus einem Instinkt heraus folgte ich ihm… Blut… Ich brauchte Blut! Auf halbem Weg in ein anderes Zimmer wurde mir klar, dass Roland Recht behalten hatte. Ich fühlte keine Zweifel bei dem was ich vorhatte. Ich fühlte keine Trauer, keine Angst, keine Wut und zum ersten Mal seit Jahren belasteten mich meine verdrängten Erinnerungen nicht. Da war nur Gier. Eine unstillbare Gier die mich auf eine entartete Weise glücklich machte. Und irgendetwas sagte mir, dass ich nicht mehr unter den eigenen Emotionen leiden müsste, wenn ich dieser Gier nachgab. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf meine Lippen. Der Panflötenspieler aus der Fußgängerzone hatte tatsächlich eine Heilung für Borderline gefunden. Mir war fast so als würde ich die Klänge seiner Musik hören als ich einen willkürlich ausgewählten Raum öffnete. Das leise, unschuldige Atmen eines kleinen Mädchens drang an meine Ohren. Perfekt. Mein Lächeln wurde zu einem grausamen, wölfischen Zerrbild. Langsam näherte ich mich meinem süßen Opfer. Ihr Blut würde meinen Durst stillen und mich von unliebsamen Gefühlen befreien. Im Nachhinein habe ich mich oft gefragt, was es war, dass mich zurückspringen und zitternd auf die Knie fallen ließ. War es, dass das Mädchen sich blitzschnell aufgerichtet hatte? War es, dass sie mich anzischte und dabei ihre langen, scharfen Eckzähne bleckte? War es dieser animalische Ausdruck von Gier und Hass in ihren Augen? Nein! Es war die Erkenntnis, dass die Welt bereits uns gehörte… Und dass sie zu klein war, um uns alle zu ernähren. NegativeRoot (Diskussion) 16:27, 1. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Bewertete Creepypasta Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas